


Glowing Flowers and Silken Robes

by NezumiMoreLikeNezuMINE, strivingweeaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, aint they cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezumiMoreLikeNezuMINE/pseuds/NezumiMoreLikeNezuMINE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strivingweeaboo/pseuds/strivingweeaboo
Summary: These are short stories about four of the characters in a fantasy story I've kinda been writing. The first chapter is just introductions and the main setting so, skip if you're not interested. These stories are mainly going to be about Gary and Ajar being gay so, brace yourselves.





	1. Meet the Gromlins

Gary Cormier is a 17-year-old alchemists' apprentice living in a rustic village named Hallisburg. He was born March 3rd to a poor family living in the slums of the village. He's always been close to his older sister, Molly. He's also an aspiring alchemist, and his favorite animals are the lizards that live in the bordering forest. One day, he's sitting by a tree mixing ingredients when Kami Stein, the resident alchemist, stumbles upon him. She instantly decides that he'll be her new apprentice, and after getting permission from his parents, he moves in with her and her wife, Tessa. He's a quiet kid with a short fuse and he hates reading. He's unapproachable, usually due to his closed-off nature and his anxiety. He's quick to deny his feelings and bottles up his emotions, which causes him to snap easily. He's also easy to embarrass and clumsy. He loves flowers and nature in general, usually because it's peaceful. He's bad at explaining what he's thinking and he's a horrible listener. He's also considered an outcast in the community. He hates being touched and hates fighting, although he loves arguing. Despite all this, he's very trusting of others and enjoys the company of family and friends. He has shaggy, slightly wavy blond hair and round, green eyes. His skin is pale and clear. He has a small nose, thin lips, and a thin frame. He's also average height. His favorite colors are orange and brown. He enjoys wearing hooded cloaks and knee-high boots.

Ajar Abdel-Noir is an 18-year-old nobleman who lives in a manor with his mother and father on the outskirts of Jario, the capital city of Lupian. He was born November 2nd to his over-protective mother and overly-strict father. As of late, he's the temporary royal advisor to the king and ambassador of the country. He likes appearances and is very judgmental towards others. He hates being complimented, dislikes politics, and is very distrusting of other people. He's calm and patient with others, and hardly ever falls in love but, when he does, he falls hard for them. He's elegant, eloquent, poised, and sassy, sarcastic, and flirty. He can easily pass as a woman due to his looks and enjoys manipulating those who try to use him and his power, usually drunks and tavern goers. He hardly regrets anything, unless it has something to do with his lover. He enjoys hearing and telling stories, being around people, and he hates alcohol (mainly rum and wine). He likes giving his lover lavish gifts, though he's frugal towards others and himself. He gives good advice, even if it's not heeded. He enjoys being active and hates jewelry. Even with all this, he's very loving and compassionate to those who share his feelings. He has black, straight, shoulder-length hair, and he likes the pull his bangs out of his eyes. He has almond shaped blue eyes and bronze skin with several small moles. His nose is slightly longer than average and has prominent cheekbones and jaw. He's somewhat curvy but mostly small muscles. He's also quite tall. His favorite colors are green and yellow. He likes wearing loose tunics and tall boots. 

Kami Stein is a 25-year-old master alchemist born in Jario and raised in Hallisburg. She was born on February 4th and almost immediately abandoned on a doorstep in the village. She doesn't know who her true parents are and, honestly, doesn't seem to care. She grew up with her foster family, the former court mage as her father and a seamstress as her mother. She has three siblings, all younger, who had always looked up to her and went to her for advice, whether it was good or bad. She's a fighter and will stand up for others if she believes it's in her place to do so. She questions everything and loves to learn. She's sarcastic and blunt, saying what needs to be said, not what someone wants to hear. She's closed-off to strangers but, will open up to close friends and family. She likes teaching her apprentice, Gary, even if she's not the best and he's in a bad mood. She loves plants and lets them over grow in her alchemy shop. She wants what's best for her loved ones but, doesn't care about anyone else. She also enjoys spending time with her wife, Tessa, pulling pranks on her and Gary, and borderline forcing him into social situations because she knows it'll be good for him. She also has the ability to grow plants where ever they're present. She likes learning new magic tricks and visiting the local pub to show off. She's not big on books, unless they're about plants or potion making. While she's not very social, she does enjoy idle chatter with the townsfolk who visit the shop to buy a potion or ailment, even though she's intimidating. She has long white hair and red eyes and slightly tanned skin. She's pretty, in her own way, with a straight body type. She towers over almost everyone in the city at 6'0. Her favorite color is black. Unlike the other women in the village, she wears long capes and trousers. 

Tessa Stein is a 23-year-old witch born in the neighboring kingdom, Carpiene. She lived in the city that bordering the sea called Kegia. She was born on May 15 to a lineage of powerful mages and witches. As an only child, she was often lonely and was left to roam the city. One day, she accidentally gravely injured a young boy while showing him her powers and was banished to Lupian. Once there, she lived in Jario as a healer, before beginning to travel north. When she arrived in Hallisburg, she met Kami and fell in love. She's very kind and forgiving, willing to help anyone in need. She's usually happy and always has fun no matter what she's doing. She's very clumsy and she loves learning random facts. She's usually overly open to people, so much so that others avoid her. While many things make her upset, she does her best to stay positive and encourage others. She likes to joke around with her wife, Kami, and help Gary open up to people. She loves animals, her favorite being birds and she likes to swim in the lake nearby the village. She's usually seen hanging out in the tavern, because she enjoys the atmosphere, and because she enjoys drinking with the travelling knights and mercenaries and hearing their tales of adventure. She enjoys reading and hearing tales of gallantry and hardship. She usually strays away from nobles and other high-born people because, in her life, they've been snotty and cruel towards her and her powers. She likes to experiment with her abilities and create new spells and potions for the shop. She tries to be outside as much as possible and takes walks through the woods daily. She also enjoys gathering ingredients with Kami. She has dark, short hair and a medium skin tone. She has round green eyes, full lips and a round face. She's considered very cute to almost everyone who meets her. She's unusually short compared to others. She prefers to wear knee-length dresses and short boots.

Tessa and Kami's alchemy shop called, "Bontinia Magica," is a small shop in the village center where Gary works as a sort of cashier. The building outside is stone with ivy creeping up the walls. There's a skylight on the roof, allowing various vines and ivy to grow inside the building. Gary also brought in various flowers, including his favorite, the glowing flowers native to the forest outside of the village. Different lizards go in and out of the shop and the floor is carpeted with leaves. The shelves, full of potions and ingredients, have vines growing up the sides of them. There are a few windows to allow light in and it's usually damp or muggy inside. Behind the counter, a plant-cover doorway leads to the back room where Kami and Tessa work tirelessly on potions together. There's usually loud explosions, shouts, and flashes of light coming through the doorway, and they exit covering in soot and mushed up plants, grinning and giggling. The shop is one of the only places Gary is happy and feels at peace, despite the noise.


	2. A Flower for You, My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The boy in front of him was many things. Exotic, strange, alluring. Simply, beautiful."  
> This is when Gary and Ajar meet!! aaaa  
> So, the flowers glow when someone in the room is in love or falling for someone. They're pretty gay.
> 
> (also anton is a scraped character but let's say he's a knight or something uh)

Sunlight poured into the alchemy shop, the plants and damp air still. The only sounds were that os a lizard skittering past and a sigh. Crystaline green eyes followed the reptile across and counter, never glancing away as a woman emerged from behind the shelves of potions. The eys belonged to a boy, and when he snatched up the lizard, the woman grew cold.

"Gary, stop pestering the poor thing," she scolded. "it might stop coming."

"Yeah, yeah, stop worrying, he's fine, aren'tcha, Flick?" He shooed the woman away, who clicked her tongue.

"Sure, whatever. Don't listen to the one with nature magic. You're a genius, Gary," She threw her hands up and stalked back between the shelves. He only rolled his eyes in response.

"And Kami says she's the adult," He's says to the lizard, holding him carefully, as not to crush him. "Nature magic... ha."

 

He continued playing with Flick, letting him crawl up his arms and rest on his shoulder. He leaned his head on his hand and looked up at the sky through the skylight.

' _The sky's beautiful today_ ,' he thought. ' _Wish I could go enjoy it._ '

He plucked a flower off a vine nearby, turning it gently in his nimble fingers.

"If only I was a plant. Wouldn't that be neat."

 

Suddenly, the door creaked open and in walks a handsome and foreign stranger. He wore a silk scarf around his face. Unwinding it slowly, he looks around the shop. Gary couldn't help but stare. His face was ridged, clean, his hair shone near blue. The strangers gaze finally settled on Flick, then on Gary. His deep blue eyes seems curious and cautious. 

"Is this your shop?" His accent was rich but, not undeterminable and yet, Gary felt choked. 

"Uh. N-no. But, the owner. She," He could hardly form words.

The boy in front of him was many things. Exotic, strange, alluring. Simply, beautiful. Gay's face flushed, and the boy smiled.

"Interesting," He sounded on edge but, what edge? "well, you're capable, yes?" He was teasing now.

"Of course!" Gary jumped up, flustered. "What do you want?"

"Just," He smiled and paused, leaning closer to Gary. "maybe..." He seemed to be studying him.

"Wh-wha? Nevermind. If you're not gonna buy anything, leave," Gary moved quickly around the counter, catching Flick and placing him on a shelf. 

"What's your name, alchemy boy?" The boy was coy, almost flirty, and it made Gary start.

"Gary. Now, what do you want?"

"Hello," He stuck his hand out and hummed. "I'm Ajar."

"Ajar?" Gary tensed. "But you're the ambassador of..." He paused. "what do you really want?"

"God, so persistant!" Ajar chuckled. "I'm here on official business with Anton, you know him?"

"Anton? Like, the knight? Why would I know him?"

"He's quite interesting and amusing, once you get to know him. He grew up here, so I assumed you'd met," He smirked. "Although, he's not really my type."

"Excuse me?" Gary coughed. "Your type..." He spun back to the shelves.

"Exactly. Now, do you have anything for skin pox?" He leaned on the counter, eyeing the other slyly.

"Let me check," He said it with more ice than he meant. 

"All right, I'll be here, darling," He winked and Gary hurried into the store room. 

 

His face was bright red when Kami found him. 

"Hey, kid, whatcha doin'?" She crouched in front of him and pushed his hair from his face. "Wow, you're blushing like crazy. Is it that boy?"

"Of course not," He scoffed, coughing and staring into her face. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, growing plants?"

Her eyes fell half-lidded and dark as she bound him tightly in vines and weeds.

"Hey!" He struggled. "Not fair!"

"Whatever," She smiled lightly. "What does the guy want?"

"Something for skin pox. He didn't specify."

Kami hummed, digging around the various leafy shelves of ingredients and potion bottles. After a few minutes of searching, she exclaimed and yanked out a tall pink bottle. 

"This should be good. Tell him it's gonna be 15 bronze," She tossed it to him and he haphazardly caught it, scowling up at her. "Tell him to visit often, too."

 

When he re-entered the main shop, he saw Ajar playing with Flick. He had a flower tucked behind his ear. Gary stopped in his tracks and stared. His dark hair, while only falling on one side, looked perfect and fluid under the sunlight. The glowing flowers, that filled the room, cast lovely shadows that danced as he moved. Flick was the first to notice Gary, staring at him curiously before running over. Ajar's endlessly enchanting eyes followed the lizard and met with Gary's. They were quiet for a moment, staring into each other as if they weren't strangers, like they had known each other for forever. Then, Ajar smiled kindly.

"Is this what you went to find? You were gone for quite a while. Anton even came in to check on me."

"Shut up, prince boy. It'll be 15 bronze," Gary plonked the bottle on the counter, waiting for payment. 

"Prince boy?" Ajar looked to be comtemplating it. "Cute. Well, not as cute as you," He smiled when Gary blushed. He placed a small, clinking pouch on the counter top and grabbed the bottle. 

"Have a good day," Gary said slyly. 

"I will, now that I've met you. I'll be sure to visit," He turned to leave, but instantly turned back. "Wait, I almost forgot!" 

He pulled the flower out of his hair, looked at it, and held it out for Gary. When he made no movement and just stared, Ajar placed it behind his ear. 

"A flower for you, my dear," Ajar smiled again. "Good bye!"

 

Gary stared after Ajar for a long while before pulling the flower free of his hair. 

"Oh! A camellia flower!" Tessa's voice rang out suddenly. "And, look! It's glowing! Looks like our Gary is in love." She grinned and poked at him, dancing lightly around him. He looked down at the flower.

"You could say that," He smiled.

 

 


	3. The String Lizard under the Willow Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is like a month or something after their first meeting. Ajar comes back to Hallisburg on more fancy business and asks Gary to go on a date with him.

"I think you should go! Sounds like fun," Tessa chirped.

"Hm, you know," Gary plucked leaves from the vines cascading from the ceiling. "I think I should not."

"Look, kid, you're going," Kami slammed her hands down on the counter, tired of regrowing foliage. "You're pathetic, Gary. You have this beautiful boy throwing himself at you, and you're gonna deny him a date?"

"Yep," He scowled and continued to pick at the plants.

"You're going," Kami growled. "and stop that."

Gary rolled his eyes and stalked out of the alchemy shop.

"Gary! Come on, bud!" Tessa called after him.

"Let him brood, he's a teenager after all. It'll be good for him."

He grumbled to himself, kicking up dirt and rocks on his way to the brook. The townspeople watched him pass, muttering about him. He glared towards them and turned red when they made eye contact, tears pricking his eyes.

 

He finally made it to his favorite spot; the willow tree beside the stream. He sat heavily, sighing and holding his head in his hands. Sure, Ajar was lovely but...

"Maybe he's too good for me?" It was a quiet question, wishing to be lost to the cool, autumn air.

"Who are you stressing about, sweet flower?" A voice asked, calm and crisp.

"Huh?" Gary jumped. "Who...?"

The person chuckled. "It's me, my sunflower," Ajar scooted around the tree trunk to sit next to Gary. He had a sweet smile.

"I'm not your flower, city boy," He wouldn't look at him, afraid he would be speechless if he did. "Why are you here anyway?"

"City boy?" Ajar laughed lightly. "You're amazing, dear."

"Just answer my question."

"It's quiet here, and quite beautiful. I like it," He glanced over at Gary. "It's even more beautiful now that you're here."

"Shut up," He blushed and turned away.

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweet one," Ajar draped his arm over Gary's shoulder, eyes glinted.

"No-uh-Ajar-" Gary tensed, voice thick with emotion. "Don't touch me?"

Ajar instantly pulled away. He fell silent, watching the other cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Gary."

"What," He stared at Ajar, face red.

Ajar was quiet for another moment, eyes scanning Gary before he spoke up.

"I, uh, I brought you something," He was blushing.

"Come on, man," Gary sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

Ajar was beaming. "Wait here, okay?"

He jumped up and jogged away from the bank. Strangely, for Gary, the minutes seemed to slow, and impatience began to gnaw at him. When Ajar finally returned, the feeling faded, and Gary felt lighter and happier.

"Here you go!" He grinned, thrusting a small package towards Gary.

The gift was wrapped in brown paper and bound with a tight blue ribbon. ' _Just like his eyes,_ ' Gary thought, smiling. He delicately pulled the ribbon off and tore the package open. Inside, folded neatly, was a dark green hooded cloak. Gary's eyes were wide as he held it up to examine it. It would, without a doubt, reach to his knees, he noted. The fabric was soft, rich, and warm, not to mention remarkably clean. Embroidered on the left breast was a lizard, made vibrant with red, blue, and yellow thread. The clasps were silver, shining in the sun.

"This looks expensive," Gary commented idly, fingering the fabric. 

"It was. Everything was imported and I had the king's seamstress' make it."

"Oh! Uh, I don't..." He instantly dropped it, feeling unclean.

"No, my sunflower," Ajar kneeled in front of him, handing the cloak back. "I had it made for you." 

"But, why me? And why a lizard?" He chuckled. 

"Your little friend. You seemed quite fond of him," He smiled. "And it's because...well..."

"Well?" Gary pushed, watching his blush spread from his cheeks to his neck and ears.

"Well, it's lovely, yes? Just like you,"

Ajar turned to the packaging and plucked something out of it. He twisted it in between his thin fingers before placing it behind Gary's ear.

"What flower is it this time?" Gary had completely lost himself to Ajar, the earlier fear and anger long forgotten. 

"A daisy," Ajar smiled softly at him and turned to watch the stream.

Gary's face was flushed, a small, wry smile plastered onto his lips. He glanced between Ajar and the water, trying to calm his rapid heartbeats.

"Quite an eventful date, huh," Ajar offhandedly commented, causing Gary to choke.

"Date?"

"I mean, what else would you call it?"

"A happenstance? Like, an accidental meeting?"

"Uh huh," Ajar smirked. "a happenstance." 

"Exactly," Gary huffed, crossing his arms.

"May be the best 'happenstance' of my life. I 'happen' upon a cute boy by a beautiful brook, under an ancient willow tree. Might as well be a story."

"Strange, the same thing 'happened' to me," Gary laughed. "Isn't that funny?"

"Hilarious," Ajar giggled lightly.

They both smiled, blushing. Ajar draped the cloak on Gary's shoulders before slowly taking his hand. When Gary didn't flinch away, Ajar intertwined their fingers and leaned against the tree. Gary relaxed and closed his eyes, letting the cloak and Ajar warm him.


	4. Lovesick Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

It had been weeks since he last saw Gary.

Ajar lounged on the velvet couch, twirling a crystalline champagne flute, watching the golden liquid spill down the sides. He pulled his lips into a thin line before setting the glass down on the platter. He wasn't sure why it was brought to him; he's made it very clear he despises alcohol. Sighing, he gazed out the large open window, feeling the warm breeze on his face. Sand drifted by in small puffs and the dunes seemed to shiver under the unrelenting sun. On the horizon, he could see the city Jario, winking in the light, and a smile graced his lips. He loved almost everything about the city--the bustling bazaar, the children that ceaselessly scrambled in between stalls and buildings, the hazy warmth accentuated by the brightly colored walls. He never felt more at home than when he was strolling down the narrow streets. He loved the people even more. Every day, smiles and hugs were passed between the temporary royal advisor and the townsfolk, no matter what they were doing. Young girls would pause to hand him the pretty weeds they had found while adventuring and older couples handed him whatever they were cooking or baking. Ajar always eagerly accepted anything given to him, smiling and laughing. Sometimes he would bump into a storyteller or street musician and stop to listen, always leaving something for them.

Unfortunately, since his return from Hallisburg, he'd been restricted to the palace. He had taken to pacing the building, looking at the paintings time and time again, exploring with the king's children until they all got scolded. He hated being locked up, the limestone walls and marble floors causing him to grow restless. Despite his growing itch for adventure, he thought the palace exquisite. Covered in gold and priceless gems, shimmering all hours of the day, always pristine, the palace was his home. Servants scurried to and fro, fetching scrolls for the resident scholars, food and drink for the nobles, the children from the kitchen, where they were sneaking extra sweets. He spent a majority of his time in the library when he wasn't sulking in his room. His favorite place, the library housed hundreds upon hundreds of books, scrolls, artifacts from distant kingdoms. He spent hours walking between the dusty books, begging students to climb to the tallest shelves to retrieve some obscure book in a language they couldn't read, then collapsing on a pile of cushions and pillows to read. Most of the books he enjoyed were stories from other worlds; djinn warriors and mystical healers, knights in glistening armor saving princesses, armies going to battle for their emperors. His favorites were the ones Gary had mentioned during their visits to the willow tree in Hallisburg, and he had read everything he could find on them twice over now. He missed his lizard-loving friend more than he cared to admit.

Ajar stood, the bracelets he was forced to wear clinking together softly. He stretched before padding over to his wardrobe to change into something his mother would find more suitable for court. He mostly wore loose tunics due to the heat, and didn't usually attend court meetings. But, as acting advisor, he had to go. His father had been called to settle a dispute in his home land and wouldn't return for another month or so, though no one was really complaining. He rummaged around before finally finding his father's old angarkha, the fabric stiff from years of disuse. Ajar took the heavy jewelry his mother insisted he wear off, starting with the earrings and the tight necklace. Sometimes he thinks his mother wanted a daughter. The thought made him chuckle as he struggled to take the jingling anklets off. Finally rid of the royal finery, he shrugged into the fabric, tying it tight, before slipping on sandals and making his way to the throne room.

 

He could here the mindless buzzing of conversation as he entered the throne room. The large chamber was nearly packed full, commoners and noblemen standing shoulder to shoulder, talking over each others' heads. The room was dimly lit by candles, the windows blocked by the thick cotton curtains, and yet the glitzy walls still sparkled. Ajar gazed around, seeing his friend Anton standing with two serving girls. His charms had them near swooning and tripping over themselves to serve him. He made eye contact with Ajar, giving him a wicked smirk before turning back to the girls. His eyes were shining with amusement, and his laughs were hearty and warm. Ajar chuckled, making his way past their group to stand beside his mother. A head shorter than him, Sayah Abdel-Noir was the type of woman who easily saw through people. She was strict and sharp, always following rules unless she needed something to bend in her family's favor. She knew how to play the most powerful and did so easily and without fear. Sayah loved being in control, especially when it came to her husband and only child. She's the one that wanted to marry his father, the nobleman Ali Noir. Simple-minded and easy to please, she was able to be the puppet master without any hassle.

"Good morning, dear," Sayah grabbed his hand, bright rings gleaming on skinny fingers. "did you sleep well?"  
"As well as I can," he gave her a slight smile.  
"What's wrong? Is it that little Dija wench? I swear I'll-"  
"No, no, mother," he nearly toppled her over trying to stop her from marching into the servant's quarters. "I just miss Hallisburg, that's all."  
She watched him for a moment, seemingly questioning why he would miss such a damp village, before locking her eyes on the man entering the throne room.

King Tallir was a large man with an even larger personality. He easily towered over anyone near him, his thick arms usually crossed over his barrel-like chest. He stood tall and confident, his head high and gray eyes shining with pride. He was almost entirely muscle, but in some spots, his age showed. The skin around his eyes was crinkled from years of smiling and laughing and his mouth was wide and almost always happy. He was a loud man, as expected of the king, his voice able to silence a ballroom packed with chattering nobles in moments. Tallir was kind and honest but, strong-willed and stubborn. He didn't easily bend his knee and this trait showed prominently in his heir. The girl stood behind him, nearly hidden behind his wide stature. Alliya looked almost exactly like him--dark hair, gray eyes, tanned skin--and had the diplomacy to reign as his equal. If he was being honest, she intimidated Ajar, even though she always gave him smiles that dripped with warmth. 

The two walked in and the noise instantly died, everyone watching the graceful princess and her stout father. As he mounted the steps to the throne, Alliya took her spot beside Ajar and his mother. She gave them both a smile and a nod, though it didn't quite meet her eyes. 

"Your Highness," Ajar said to the king as he sat. "How was your morning?" 

"Interesting," Tallir laughed, beckoning him closer. "Between you and me, the kingdom is due for a change in leadership, aye?"

"I-I, uh, King Tallir?" Ajar coughed out, causing the king to laugh louder.

"Don't worry, my boy, it's fine."

Ajar straightened, eyeing Tallir. He looked healthy, and no one had heard word of any threats to his life recently. He pursed his lips and turned to his mother. 

"So, dear Alliya, have you found a boy worthy of you yet?" His mother was saying. When she saw Ajar glance over, she grabbed his arm. "I think I have one in mind."

"Mother!" He flushed, unable to make eye contact with the princess. "I'm deeply sorry about her, she's been... strange... ever since her sister remarried."

"It's quite alright, Ajar," Alliya laughed and smiled at him. "I haven't found anyone redeemable. I might just have to take her up on that offer." She winked and he blushed again. 

 

After the encounter, Ajar couldn't calm the hammering of his heart. For some reason, he felt like he was betraying Gary, even though there was nothing between them.  _Is there really nothing, though? He nearly cried when I left and always wears that cloak..._ Ajar stayed silent throughout the gathering, his mind wandering away from bickering silk merchants and supposedly cursed amulets and to more dangerous thoughts of a blond alchemist only days away. He stared down at his feet and toyed with his hands, rubbing them on his pants and twiddling his thumbs. He only stopped when his mother pinched his arm. When he turned his gaze to her, her eyes were cold and stern, ordering him to get it together. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and squared his shoulders, eyes just barely focusing on the group of brightly dressed men and women in front of him. Even with Sayah's warning chilling his blood, he couldn't help but think of Flick, the flowers that glowed in the shop, the way the air was so still it was as if you were frozen in time. That place was magical, Ajar knew, and it would have freaked him out if it wasn't for the fiery boy who worked there. There was a strange feeling in his heart, like it was threatening to fall apart at any moment. It confused him and he didn't like it. He got even more uncomfortable when the feeling shifted into his stomach. He clenched his jaw, clasping his hands tightly behind his back, and banished all thoughts of Gary, at least until court was adjourned. 

 

The minutes turned to hours and finally, it was over. As soon as the king left with his daughter, Ajar was flocked by nobles, asking when they could speak with the king next. He waved them off and called his assistant over.

"Take the notes to my office, I need to get some air," He said, weariness adding a sharp edge to his voice. 

The boy nodded and bolted away and Ajar sighed. He stalked into the gardens, the only place outside he was still permitted to go. He ran a hand idly through his hair, sitting on the edge of the large fountain in the middle. He looked at the life blooming around him. He recognized some of the flowers from his time with Gary. With the breeze moving through the air, everything felt truly magical. The parrot flowers fluttered by the moon flowers, which in turn shook the succulent blossoms. The colors of the various orchids flashed out at him, begging to be seen under the tall palms. Just above his head, the Laurel blossoms were hanging low, the colors rich and full. He plucked one off, staring into it before placing it gently in the fountain and he watched the blue-green water ripple under the flower. A hummingbird flitted past his head, stopping at the dangling ginger buds before heading deeper into the jungle-like garden. He saw fat bees plump with pollen drone toward their hive and beetles crawl on the cobblestones. He dropped his hands into his lap, sighing again and looking at the sky. It was deep blue, so saturated with color Ajar could hardly believe it was real, and he felt as if he could touch it.

When he looked back down, he let a small gasp escape him. Sitting neatly at his feet, so perfectly placed it seemed human, was a camellia flower. It looked like it had just been plucked off a bush, it was so fresh. When he picked it up, he was nearly blinded by how bright it began to glow. That was when he realized how far gone he was.

Ajar was in love. He was in love with the strange alchemists' apprentice in a damp little village north of his home, impossibly far away from his glamorous life. It seemed even farther than that now that he knew what the knot he'd been feeling was. Love sickness is a disease rarely caught, and Ajar was incurable.


End file.
